Raven Croft Academy
by inuyashaluzkagome4ever
Summary: SUMMARY: Moshito gave this story to me. Kagome leaves her home in Tokyo to go to a boarding school in London. But it is different then the usual preppy, school girl uniform school. There she meets Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Arriving in London

This story originally belong to Moshito. I will try my hardest to keep the orignally plot line with some twist

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I wish I did....on with the story

................................................................................................... ................

Raven Croft Academy- Chapter one: London

'I can't believe this!' thought Kagome as the plane landed in the London-Gatwick airport. 'I'm here! But I wanna go home! I miss my boyfriend Hojo! I miss Souta, and mom, and grandpa!'

"Well folks welcome to England! Enjoy!" said the pilot over the intercom. 'Enjoy? Yeah right!' thought Kagome got off the plane and went to go and get her luggage.

After Kagome got her luggage she set to looking for her ride. She had been told via letter from the school that a Mr. Onigumo would be picking her up at the air port. 'There!' She thought. A man holding a sign with her name on it was just a few feet away.

"Hi I'm Kagome! You must be Mr. Onigumo." Said Kagome holding her hand out to shake.

"Yes." He said as he picked up her bags completely ignoring her outstretched hand. "Come on." She followed him to a car and got in. It took two whole hours to get to the school. The school was set up on hill. (Just picture Hogwarts.) (I'm going to skip all the junk about going into the school and her being amazed and shit.) "Follow me." She followed him up a staircase, down a hall up two more flights of stairs and down another hall. They stopped at room 307. "This is your room. Enjoy. Your room mate will be back from dinner soon." With that he walked away. Kagome entered the room. It was medium sized, black rug, black curtains, black…everything. ON the half of the room that was already inhabited there were posters of Marilyn Manson, Gwar, Gnarkill, some olfd metal bands, MCR, Linkin Park, etc. She looked over to the empty side of the room. There was a black desk and chair, a balck dresser and a black bed with a balck comforter and pillow. 'I guess that is where I will be sleeping.' She thought as she started to unpack. 'I guess my room mate is a goth. That's cool.' Thought Kagome as she pulled out her candles, incense, tarot cards, incense cones and holders. 'I wonder how she will feel when she heres I do Tarot? I mean I'm not Wiccan. I'm Christian but I love all this stuff.'

Kagome finished un-packing.

"Oi who are you!"

...................................................................................................................

Read and review


	2. Meeting the Gang

Chapter Two: Meeting The Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I wish I did....on with the story

...................................................................................................................

Oi who are you!?" a voice behind Kagome said. Kagome whipped around and stared at the girl the voice must have come from. She had long black hair and cold brown eyes she even sort of looked like Kagome.

"Um I'm Kagome your new roommate." Kagome said holding out her hand. The girl just stared at it. Another girl came into the room. She had brown hair in a high ponytail, and brown eyes, and a much friendlier expression then the first girl. She held out her hand.

"Hi I'm sango and that is Kikyo. And I am your room mate not her." She said with a smile.

"Oh. That's good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spat Kikyo.

"Nothing. Only that you don't seem very nice."

"Well I am nice. Just not to little stalker wanna be's like you!"

"Kikyo what the hell is that supposed to mean you have never even met her before!?"

"Look at her Sango! She looks like me she dresses like me! She obviously wants to be me!"

"Oh please!" Kagome said. "Who would want to be you. I was born looking like this. Your not the only one that dreses this way! Who would in all seriousness want to be you!?" Then two boys walked into the room.

"Ouch burn Growl-age going on this room." Said the boy with short balck hair that was in a pony tail.

"Oh shut up Miroku!" said Kikyo. Miroku shrugged and walked over to Sango and wrapped his arms around his waste from behind. The murderous look on Kikyo's face changed when she saw the other boy leaning in the doorway. "Oh Yashie baby. I missed you!" She said in a voice that was just dripping sugar coated lust and and teenage horniness. She walked over to him and wrapped herself around him and started kissing his neck and feeling up on him. But to Kagomes surprise he pushed her away.

"Kikyo I just saw you ten minutes ago. Don't touch me. We aren't going out anymore. You established that when you went and cheated on me. And I ain't your Yashie baby." He said. All she could do was stand there and huff at him. Oh yeah she was mad. She got aven madder when he walked over to Kagome and said,

"Hi I'm Inuyasha want to be friends?"

"Sure Inuyasha. I'm Kagome." She said sticking out her hand. She expected him to shake it but instead he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear ' I love pissing Kikyo off.' His warm breath brushed her cool skin as he whispered. And Kagome gave a slight shiver. Inuyasha could smell her arousal. And he liked it. He had only known her a minute but he liked her already. He could tell she would be a better friend then Kikyo ever would be. And maybe even a better girlfriend? Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and turned to look at Kikyo. Kikyo's face was all red. She stormed out of the dorm and slammed the door. All the while Sango and Miroku had been standing to the side trying not to laugh. But when she left they let it loose.

"Aw man. That was great. DO you think we finally got rid of her?" said Miroku.

"Wait you guys don't like her?" said Kagome.

"Ever since she cheated on Inuyasha we have been trying to get rid of her." Said Sango.

"Ya know I have a feeling she won't leve us alone now. Not now that she believes she has competition." Said Inuyasha.

"Competition?" said Kagome.

"Yeah she thinks you're her competition." Said Inuyasha. With a smile plastered on his face.

"well I very well could be." Kagome said boldly returning his smile. For the next couple hours the four sat around and got to know eachother. Kagome could tell that this school year was going to be an interesting one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Read and Review


	3. Kagome's Secert

Chapter Three: Kagome's Secert

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I wish I did....on with the story

...................................................................................................................

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

WHAM! Kagomes hand shot out from under her covers and shut off her alarm clock.

"Kagome why the hell did you set your alarm clock it's Friday school doesn't start 'till Monday." Said Sango turning over and going back to sleep. Kagome shrugged she always got up a six thirty unless it was the weekend then she got up at eight. Kagome climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sneakers, a tank top, and shorts. She walked out of the school and onto the grounds. It was chilly England usually is. Kagome started running. She always ran in the morning first thing. It was her daily exercise. She loved it. But it wasn't her favorite or only exercise. She was a dancer. She would need to start to look for places around town to get into classes. Kagome ra for a half hour all over the grounds.

"Whoa what is he doing." Said Inuyasha looking out onti the grounds from his window.

"Um man its called running." Said Miroku looking coming over and looking out the window too.

"Shut up." Said Inu smaking him upside the head. Inuyasha watched her run for another minute or two and then hopped back into bed. It wasn't even seven yet. He had just seen her because he was up to got to the bathroom.

Kagome stopped running and walked into the school. She ran up the 5 flights of stairs to her dorm. She walked in, Sango was still asleep. Kagome grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and hopped into the shower.

'I know I saw Inuyasha watching me run. Normally I would say that's creepy but with him it doesn't matter. I just met him yesterday and already I've fallen for him. But I'll have to watch out for Kikyo.' Kagome thought.

When Kagome came out of the bathroom it was 7 30 and Sango was up. She walked past Kagome into the bathroom and closed the door. Kagome heard the shower start.

"I don't think Sango is a morning person." Said Kagome to herself. Kagome started putting all her stuff away. She hadn't gotten the chance to because she was talking to Inu Mrioku and Sango all night. "There." She said. Everything was in it proper place. Kagome walked over to her I-pod dock and turned on some music. It was Bach. Kagome slipped on her toe shoes and started dancing. Sango walked out of the bathroom and was a bout to

yell at kagome for having that classical crap on but stopped when she saw what the girl was doing. Sango quietly slipped out of the room and came back with Inuyasha and Miroku. They all stood there stunned. Kagome was good very good. The music ended and Kagome let out a long sigh as she shut off her I-pod. She tunred around and saw her three new friends.

"How long have you guys been there?" She said nervously. She was afraid that they would reject her. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were the punk type. So was Kagome but she wasn't the normal type of Punk.

"Long enough miss Ballet." Said Sango with a huge smile.

"That was wonderful Kagome." Said Miroku.

"Yeah." Said Inuyasha he had a sort of glazed look on his face. 'Wow she is good.' He thought.

"Thanks. I thought you guys would hate me if you and when you found out" she said.

"We could never hate you Kagome." Said Inuyasha walking over and wrapping his arm around her waist. Just then Kikyo walked in.

"Sango can I borrow… What the hell!? Inuyasha what are you doing with that skank!? Your mine." Yelled Kikyo.

"FUCK OFF!" Yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

"You will regret this _Fagome_ you bitch." Said Kikyo walking out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kagome sighed and said whatever.

"So guys what are we doing to day?" said Miroku.

"Dunno." Said Sango. It turns out they stayed in the dorms all day and got to know Kagome better.

...................................................................................................................

Read and Review


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am having a busy December with Christmas and all. I still have to go Christmas shopping more like finish my shopping and get everything wrapped. My just broke up with my abusive boyfriend. So I promise to have everything ready about the end first day of the new year. Thanks and I will update when I said I would thanks this goes for both of my stories. I sprained my left ankle so I am on happy pain pills that make me feel great and loopy. I started writing chapter five for Raven Croft Academy but the pain pills are making me a little not thnking straight. I can't type or see straight when I am taking them. So when I quit taking them I will finish writing the chapter. I have a question who should I put Koga with. If you wondering how I sprained it I tripped over some wires that go my game system that are laying around on my bedroom floor.

Inuyashaluzkagome4ever

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	5. Shared Room and Kitty Fights

Since the other author never put in here how old the other. I am going to say that they are all 16, except for Kikyo she is 17. Sesshomaru is 17 also. I might bring in a girl for Koga, give me some ideas for her cuz I want someone different besides the same wolf girl that he is always paired with. Kamari this chapter is for you. You wanted Kikyo bashing you got Kikyo bashing. Sorry about the wait my mother had an asthma attack and I been taking care of her.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or company.

Chapter 6: Shared Rooms and Kitty Fights

……………………………….....................................................

A couple days after the whole ballet accident, which was Sunday and the next day was the first day of school. InuYasha and Kagome were sitting talking about their family. Kagome told InuYasha about her mom and how she was a home maker and love to cook. Kagome told InuYasha about Sota her little brother and his large comic book collection. Told him about her grandfather and his weird obsession of the feudal era. InuYasha told her about his father InuTashio and how is was full demon and how Sesshomaru was his half-brother since Sesshomaru was full demon. He explained that Sesshomaru mother died and in child birth and then his father met his mother Izaoyi was human and then they had InuYasha who is Hanyou. He told her that his mother was on the cooking show and his dad was a famous Distract Attorney. He told her that his brother is one years older then him. As they were talking about other stuff. Kagome never once mention that she had a boyfriend. Then saw Sango and Miroku coming up with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is that you are holding Miroku?" asked InuYasha with some curiosity in his voice.

"These are schedule and new rooming assignment, the principal is stating each room should be coop now and the good thing about it is that you can pick your room mate. We pick your room mate for each you got…….." for Miroku could finish a familiar female was screaming something along of something like "fuck you bitch you whore."

Sango look at the couple and they look shocked but she couldn't tell if was about the room change or the curse words they were hearing every two minutes. Then Miroku spoke up.

"What did you do Miroku," InuYasha basically stated rather then asked.

"I put you and K………" started Miroku

"You better the change you room mate you hoe," Yelled Kikyo.

"Huh," said Kagome.

"You have as InuYasha as a room mate and he is mine," Yelled Kikyo.

" So I do cool," Kagome said happily but on the inside she was ecstatic now her and InuYasha could talk whenever then wanted.

"I want you to changed rooms right now and give me back my Inu," said Kikyo

"No, he is mine room mate and I think that he should have the right to choose who he wants," stated Kagome

Then they look at InuYasha and said at the same time, "Who do you want to room with?'

InuYasha look at Kagome and winked I mean he was still shocked about the whole room thing.

"I want to room with my girl'" InuYasha stated

Kikyo though it was her and she jumping up and down happily screaming her head off.

The InuYasha smiled at Kagome and did something they except he put his arm around Kagome and said "I meant my girl Kagome and not you, you stank of a slut."

Kikyo went to hit InuYasha and he close his eyes and waited for the blow to land but he heard was a loud "SMACK" and "OW BITCH." He opened his eyes and saw Kagome and Kikyo fighting physically and verbally with each other.

(The fight since going to be like this instead of writing the "" signs and who said what I am going to make bold Kagome, italics Kikyo and actions are normal. During the fight only…)

Fight begins

You whore, InuYasha could never wants for he hates virgins he likes girl with experience.

InuYasha told me last night the only reason he hates you his cuz you made it with the whole foot ball team. While you guys were going out. Kagome Kikyo's hair and punched her in the face and then Kikyo tried and flip Kagome but couldn't. Kagome flipped her and then Kikyo got up and started yelling at Kagome.

You bitch you I should have that room.

I am not a bitch, you are you slut.

You are you slut and you know you had sex with a guy and InuYasha can never love a girl like you.

Kikyo I made a sex a single but I never made with it the every sport team this school has.

Kagome you probably never had sex and InuYasha likes me and not you. For I never had sex with my own brother.

I never had sex with Sota and you keep InuYasha out of this.. They quit cussing each other out and start fisting fighting Kagome punched Kikyo so hard this last time that she knocked her out for you never talked out about her brother.

Fights is over

InuYasha walked over to her and held her and when to get the nurse for Kikyo. After they got the nurse and took her to Kikyo. The nurse didn't asked what happen she just oak her to her office to treat her wounds. She would ask question later.

They gang spent the rest of the day putting InuYasha's stuff in Kagome's room and they put Sango's stuff in Miroku's room. They finally got done and had the chance to look at their schedule with when like this:

First: Math

Second: Science

Third: Gym

Lunch

Fourth: Reading

Fifth: Health

Second: English Lit.

They were happy that they all of the same classes all year long. They the Miroku and Kagome went to help their new room mate unpacked and put things away. After they finish it was after midnight everybody got ready for their first day of school and the start of a brand new year.

……………………………….......................................................

Read and Review

Please and Thank you


	6. Authur

Authur's Note

I am sorry that I have not been updating I have been getting my GED and now I am enrolled in school to become a CSI and I should update in about one month or unless. Okay I trying to get use to taking three classes a week

is doing a purge to get rid of any stories that have lemons and certain topics in them. Please sign the petition to stop the purge.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


	7. Chapter 7

Authur's Note

I am sorry that I have not been updating I have been getting my GED and now I am enrolled in school to become a CSI and I should update in about one month or unless. Okay I trying to get use to taking three classes a week

is doing a purge to get rid of any stories that have lemons and certain topics in them. Please sign the petition to stop the purge.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
